Undone
by Drindrak
Summary: AkatSaku. Haruno Sakura. A secret S-Rank mission. 10 notorious missing nin. AU, slight OOC.


**Summary: ****AkatSaku AU. "Come undone, surrender is stronger, I don't need to be the hero tonight... We all want love, we all want honour, but nobody wants to pay the asking price..." Haruno Sakura. A secret mission. 10 S-Rank missing-nin.**

**A/N: This is an AU that came to my mind in the middle of Health class a few weeks ago. I had just discovered this awesome song, and it made me feel the urge to type this out. I spent a few days simply going over this to make it more easily readable and good. I hope you enjoy this AU. This AU takes place a little bit after the Sakura/Sasori fight and literally just after the Orochimaru/Four-tails Naruto fight/Sasuke meet up.  
**

**This will probably be only a few chapters long, though. Most likely, this will not reach past ten chapters. Maybe not even five. It is recommended that you listen to the song Undone by FFH on repeat while reading this. Then you will feel almost exactly what I felt writing this it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Undone. Both are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Open Up Wide

_"Open up wide,_

_Swallow down deep..._

_No spoonful of sugar could make it sweet._

_The cancer inside, stealing my sleep,_

_Night after night,_

_It keeps haunting me."_

_~Undone- FFH_

* * *

"S-Shishou? What is this?" Haruno Sakura asked, gesturing vaguely to the mission scroll in her hands. When she had been called into the Hokage's office at near midnight that day, she had thought that her shishou had simply passed out at her desk again, and she needed help getting home. She wasn't expecting to get a top-secret, double S-Rank, virtually impossible mission. Her hands tightened around the scroll as her shishou leaned forwards.

"Sakura, do you understand what I am asking of you?" Sakura swallowed roughly and nodded. She understood perfectly. Her shishou wanted her to take out Danzou and the two Elders on suspected treason. She was supposed to act like she had snapped under the pressures of the Shinobi world.

"I do, but..." She hesitated. She had noticed something was off when reading through the scroll the first time. "T-This part, here, about the mission reward?" Her shishou closed her eyes.

"Sakura... there is no mission reward." Sakura frowned. There was always a mission reward.

"But..." Her shishou's eyes snapped open, and Sakura flinched back at the intensity of the gaze.

"Haruno Sakura, do not argue with me!" Sakura winced.

"H-Hai!" Her shishou sighed.

"Sakura, I know what I put on that scroll. There is no reward because only Konoha shinobi get rewards for completing their missions." Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't..." She started, trailing off at her shishou's knowing gaze. Sakura's eyes drifted down to the scroll as she thought over her shishou's words. 'Only Konoha shinobi get rewards... only Konoha shinobi... no...' Her eyes widened in realization.

"Do you understand now?"

"B-But shishou, I..." Her shishou gave a soft sigh.

"Sakura, the consequences for this mission are drastic. And they affect the whole of Konoha. I want you to remember one thing though. When you complete the mission, do not report to me. Leave the village immediately." Sakura nodded solemnly. "I wish you luck, Sakura. When we meet again, I will be playing the part of not knowing about your mission. I may seem overly realistic. I expect you to do the same." Sakura nodded once again. "Then I guess that this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, shishou..." Sakura gave a saddened look, and quickly left the room.

* * *

After a few moments, her shishou smirked and disappeared in a plume of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing Danzou in her place. His plan for the overall good of Konoha was ingenious. Sure, it possibly ended in his death, but that was a worthy sacrifice. The betrayal of the Haruno girl would be beneficial. It would cause the Kyuubi brat to spend all of his time looking for new training methods, allowing him to be more easily manipulated, and it would cause the so-called Fifth Hokage to become more harsh and cold to her shinobi. That is the way it should have been. Peace loving and serene Hokage had no right to run a village of battle hardened shinobi. He stood, and silently walked out of the room. He needed to be in his house, 'sleeping.' As he walked, a new plan slowly formed in his mind. One where he would succeed in living and driving that girl from the village. He chuckled darkly. It was time to initiate the plan...

* * *

Sakura rushed home. She silently unlatched her window, and slipped in. She needed to pack quickly. Her mission was supposed to be completed within the next hour and a half. She opened her closet, and grabbed her large pack from inside. She shoved a few sets of clothes in, before moving to her shelf of weapons. She filled her kunai pouch up with kunai and shuriken, and placed the remaining weapons in her bag. She grabbed a few rations, enough for a couple of weeks, and put that inside too, along with quite the number of water bottles. She grabbed her hitae-ate and tied it around her neck. She gave herself a glance in the mirror. Her look was almost complete. It just needed one more thing. She returned to her closet, and pulled out a short black cloak. It was just long enough to cover her from her neck to her waist. She threw it on and placed the hood up. It obscured the view of her face and her hair. She grabbed her pack, hoisted it onto her shoulders, and hopped onto the windowsill. She gave her room one last look over. This was the last time she was going to see it. She grit her teeth roughly, feeling tears well up, and used the shunshin to disappear from the room.

* * *

Sakura had easily taken out the two Elders. She had hidden her chakra signature, bypassed their ANBU guards, and slit their throats. She was now slowly and silently sneaking around Danzou's home. She couldn't sense Danzou anywhere inside.

"Looking for someone, traitor?" She heard the old War Hawk call out from behind her. She stiffened, and turned to face him. He stood proud, flanked by his Root agents. She forced herself to smirk.

"No need to continue looking. You found me." She purred, and began to pull on her battling gloves. Danzou narrowed his eyes, and gestured for his agents to settle into a defensive formation around him. Sakura took a deep breath, and sped towards them. She punched and kicked and killed, until it was just her and Danzou left. She was panting slightly, and her hood had fallen off sometime during the battle. She pulled out a kunai, and stepped forwards. "Goodbye, Danzou." Danzou just smirked, causing Sakura to have shivers go down her spine.

"ANBU! Arrest this woman!" Sakura's eyes widened, as several non-root ANBU dropped down.

"Tch." Sakura threw her kunai, which now had an exploding tag wrapped around it, and high-tailed it down the road. She knew that the ANBU were hot on her trail as they weren't hiding their chakra at all.

* * *

It took two whole days of constant running, but she had finally succeeded in crossing the Ame no Kuni and Hi no Kuni border and effectively lost her pursuers. She dropped down into a well secluded clearing to catch her breath. She got one of her water bottles out, and chugged half of it down. A quiet drizzle of rain started up. Sakura looked up at the clouds before moving to sit under a tree. The rain had felt a bit different from what she was used to, but that was probably just her imagination. It was three in the morning after all, and she hadn't slept in two days. She pulled her hood up once again, and settled into a comfortable position. She was dead tired. She closed her eyes, and slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

Tsunade was woken up at four in the morning that day by two ANBU and Danzou. She raised a brow in question, and invited them in. She may have been extremely tired, but, by the looks on their faces, they had something important to say. Danzou cleared his throat.

"Hokage-sama... Haruno Sakura has betrayed the village, committing several acts of treason." Tsunade smirked and gave a harsh laugh.

"Very funny, Danzou. Sure, I haven't seen her in days, but she wouldn't have..." She trailed off, noticing that Danzou still had his serious face on.

"I'm not making a joke, Tsunade. Haruno Sakura murdered the village Elders in cold blood three mornings ago, and she had attempted to kill me as well, eliminating several of my personal ANBU as well." Tsunade's eyes widened, before settling into a harsh glare.

"No. I won't believe it! I refuse to believe that my apprentice, who I love like a daughter, would betray her village like that! You're lying!" Danzou shook his head.

"It's true Tsunade. The ANBU who participated in her pursuit have their reports on your desk already. She crossed into Ame no Kuni at about two thirty Monday morning, according to them." Tsunade clenched a fist, and choked back a sob.

"What... what am I going to tell Naruto?" Danzou hid a smirk. His plan was coming along nicely.

"The truth." Tsunade shut her eyes and cried silently. Naruto was going to be devastated.

* * *

Sakura awoke at around seven the next morning. She felt groggy and horrible, but she needed to keep moving. The leader of Ame might have already allowed Konoha shinobi the right to scour Ame no Kuni for her. She sat up, and felt the familiar weight of her hitae-ate on her neck. She still needed to deal with that as well. She untied it from her neck, and held it tightly. So many memories surrounded that tiny symbol engraved on it. Focusing a bit of chakra into her finger, she made a thick scratch across the metal. There will be time for reminiscing later.

* * *

Naruto bounded happily into to the Hokage's office later that morning, the rest of the Rookie 12, except Sasuke and Sakura, of course, at his heels. Naruto just knew that they were all getting a super top-secret mission and that it involved Sasuke and Sakura-chan was already at the mission site. After all, he hasn't seen Sakura in three whole days!

"Baa-chan! We're here, dattebayo!" He shouted, before pausing at the sight of her tear-streaked face. "B-Baa-chan? What's wrong?" Tsunade looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Haruno Sakura... Sakura has... she betrayed the village a few nights ago." She choked out into the silence that surrounded all of them.

"...what?" Naruto whispered, eyes wide. Everyone could see his heart shattering.

"She'll be in the next Bingo Book... charged with the murder of the two Elders and several ANBU... and the attempted murder of Danzou..."

"No... no..." Naruto cried out, grasping at his chest. His eyes flashed in anger. "**NO! It's not true!"** He growled, his eyes going red. "**Not Sakura-chan too!**" The rest of the Rookies could only stare on in disbelief.

"F-Forehead did that?" Ino asked, silently hoping that it was all a big joke and that Sakura was going to walk through the door at any moment. Tsunade gave a mute nod, and looked away. "I... S-Sakura..." She mumbled, unable to comprehend it. Naruto fell to his knees, sobbing. Hinata placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and the blond grabbed her into a grief laden hug. He cried into her shoulder.

"Why?! Why Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Sakura plopped down on top of a large cliff. She was slowly making her way out of Ame and into either Kusa or Oto. Whichever she happened to enter first. She really didn't want to go into Oto, though, as that was where Orochimaru was rumoured to reside. Sasuke was bound to be with him, and Sakura didn't think her heart could stand to see him. She reached behind her head and pulled her hood up again, as it started raining once again. She ate a bit of her rations and drank some more water before standing. She hurried down a well-worn path, wanting to get out of Ame quickly.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the first chapter. I do not have a regular update schedule for this, so don't expect a new chapter soon. I have the second chapter about 90 percent done. I just need to iron out a few more details. It might be out next week.**

**Japanese-English Translations:**

**Shishou- Master/Teacher**

**Kyuubi- Nine Tails**

**Hitae-ate- Forehead Protector**

**Shunshin (Shunshin no Jutsu)- Body Flicker  
**

**Ame no Kuni- Rain Country**

**Hi no Kuni- Fire Country**

**Baa-chan- Granny**

**(Da)ttebayo- Ya' know**

**Ame- Rain**

**Kusa- Grass**

**Oto- Sound**

**Konoha- Leaf**


End file.
